Sarcasm
by Kazuka Iwasato
Summary: Okay, the title doesn't fit it, but this was done for the 10 passions community on LiveJournal. Another short oneshot dealing with Roxas and Axel. There would be SPOILERS for KHII. Slight, slight shounenai, if you squint hard enough I suppose.


Roxas turned around as he heard someone call his name. Behind him in the alley way was a figure in a long black coat. There was no way to tell who was inside, the thick black fabric covered any distinguishing fabric covered any distinguishing feature that a person could have. Weird things had been happening lately, with the dreams he'd been having, the girl that would appear and disappear faster than he could blink, and now a creepy someone behind him in the alley. He had never asked for any of this.

"Wh- Who are you?" he asked, turning around the rest of the way.

"You mean you can't recognize me?" the hooded figure asked in a joking tone. Roxas wondered how he was supposed to recognize anyone in a coat like that. He didn't answer the question. "It's me, Axel. Don't tell me you forgot." the strange person pulled the hood off of his hand, revealing the face of someone Roxas had never seen.

"Axel?" Roxas repeated. What was this about him remembering somebody? He had never set eyes on this person before in his life.

"We used to be best friends, don't you remember?" his vivid green eyes locked onto Roxas, making him slightly uncomfortable. Did he really know him? But, he wouldn't have forgotten a best friend so easily, would he have? "But that was all before you left the Organization," Axel continued, "And it looks like all of that is history now," his eyes seemed to lose a little of their shine as he spoke these last few words, and Roxas found himself apologizing.

"I – I'm sorry, but I don't have any what you're talking about." Why was he sorry, he wasn't the one who showed up out of nowhere claiming to be his former best friend, or whatever.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Axel asked, as if the last bit of his hope, whatever it may have been, had been snuffed out by Roxas' words. His gaze lowered itself to the ground, Roxas himself remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He wondered if this man was telling the truth. The girl that kept coming to talk to him mentioned something about some kind of 'organization'. Maybe that had something to do with what he was talking about. Maybe this 'Axel' was right. Maybe he didn't know himself at all. He'd been starting to feel like that lately.

"Yeah, well now I have orders. You're coming back with me." Roxas wasn't sure what to believe. Things had been so confusing lately, he was beginning to feel like he didn't know anything. Part of him felt like trying to ignore him and go on his way, but he found that he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"Go back with you? To where?"

"The Organization of course. Sheesh, whatever it was that happened to you sure did a number on your brain."

Roxas had had enough.

"What's going on?" he yelled. Half- directed at the person in front of him and half at all the other things that were happening to him. It didn't seem to phase Axel one bit.

"You are coming back to the Organization," paused as if emphasizing the point he was making. It was clear that he was patronizing him. "With me. Now." His words sounded dangerously close to a threat. Only after he took out a pair of weapons that resembled large chakrams did Roxas determine that it was. Without thinking, the Keyblade was in his hands, and he was sure that Axel was serious. It sounded like he was going to drag him back to this 'Organization' whether he liked it or not.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going with you!"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. I have orders." Axel's eyes were joking one minute and dead serious the next, and with those chakrams in his hands, Roxas wasn't willing to take any chances.

Roxas glared at him as he gripped the Keyblade in his hands.

"I'd rather not have to use force, so why don't you just come along nicely."

"Are you crazy! I don't even know who you are."

"Roxas! Cut it out! It's me! AXEL!" his voice was pure desperation. The way he called for him made Roxas believe for a second that he really did know him. He felt... sorry. Sorry that he didn't know him or at least, sorry that he didn't remember. He remembered the things that he'd talked about with the girl, Namine. Maybe there really was a part of himself that he didn't know at all. Maybe that was the part that he knew.

"I'm sorry... I don't..." Roxas couldn't finish his sentence. He wasn't even sure what he would say.

"What do you think it feels like to see you after all this time, only to find that you've forgotten me." this time he made no effort to hide the sadness in his voice.

Roxas stood up, and the Keyblade vanished. He wondered how many people he used to know, but now couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could say.

"You really forgot, didn't you?"

How many people had he hurt like this?

"Forget it," Axel said, half to himself. "But just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I'm giving up." He raised his voice, directing it at Roxas, "Remember that." A small black portal opened up behind him and he took one more long look at Roxas before stepping backwards into it. In a few seconds any evidence that he'd ever been there was gone.

Roxas stood there for some time and thought about everything that had just happened. He hoped that the girl would come to talk to him again soon. He had a lot of questions for her this time.


End file.
